wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Pa'all
Utrom Paul Gekko's human suit (2018).png|Paul Gekko's Utrom Suit Utrom Paul Gekko (2018).png|Utrom Paul Gekko's True Form Mortu: Master Hamato Yoshi, premiere guardian of the Utroms...we honor you for your exemplary services to the Utrom Emperor. Hamato Yoshi: I swear that I will never fail to protect the good and noble Utroms and rescue the Emperor! ...Even if it costs me my life... Pa'all (also known as Hank Acureds, Enethone, Wan-ran Eno, the Utrom Emperor and the Utrom Paul Gekko) is the Emperor of the Utroms and the leader of the Multiverse-like Paul Gekko Team. Appearance Pa'all is the Kraang with dark brown hair and eight tentacles. His Utrom Exoskeleton is based on the combination of Paul Gekko and Gray Fullbuster. Personality Pa'all is a compassionate, patient and confused Emperor of the Utroms. Despite this, he also shows a great deal of loyalty to anyone whom he considers a friend, whether they are an Utrom or not. Possessing an intelligent and peaceful mind, Mortu is devoted to peace but can't fight but dance fight and sing japanese songs when the situation calls for it, being able to hold his own against the evil Ch'rell in combat. Abilities Like all Utroms he is gifted with an extraordinarily long lifespan and therefore is willing to wait for an opportunity to leave Earth. His primary motivation is to protect his race and get them away from Earth safely. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Past Pa'all is a sociopathic member of the Utroms, a technically very advanced and peace-loving alien race. However, Pa'all was confused, caring and sweet and discovered the secrets of Pop Culture from the planet Dens via Rock Ōtsutsuki's Stone Tablet. He went from planet to planet, teaching them about the Pop Culture of the Galactic Empire, which made him an emperor of all planets and other Utroms. It wasn't until after three centuries of searching and considerable effort, that the ship under Mortu's command captured him and prepared to transport him back to the Utrom homeworld. En route to home, just above the earth from hundreds of years ago Ch'rell escaped and sabotaged the propulsion systems of the transport, causing it to crash-land on Dens more specifically in the Sengoku period of feudal Japanese history in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the confusion that followed the crash, intrigued, Pa'all has realized the position in which they were now in, they took the remaining technology from the shipwreck to create robot bodies so they could hide amongst the human. The aliens realize that Earth technology is too primitive to be of any value in getting them home, thus they decide that they'll just have to wait for technology to develop… no matter how long it takes. In the test, of an exoskeleton prototype, Pa'all has met the legendary Paul Gekko who was part of the Tribunal and has his friends take the three artifacts of Oroku Saki to Paul von Schroeder. The legendary Paul Gekko allowed Pa'all to take the name of Paul Gekko to impress the other Utroms among the humans. Paul Gekko taught Pa'all the martial arts, inspired by the legends he'd heard about a feared warrior from ancient times – namely, the legendary Paul Gekko. Using the three-toe sign of the dragon the legendary Paul Gekko dubbed the Team the Multiverse of Paul Gekkos, a band of his own loyal ninja to be the army of Paul Gekko against the Tengu Shredder. Because the other Utroms were shocked about Pa'all and the team Paul Gekko, too protect themselves and the innocent people from the Tengu Shredder's army of successors against the army of Paul Gekko, they in turn founded a secret society, the Guardians to prevent the overgrowing population of Paul Gekko including the inhabitants that would wield the name of the legendary Paul Gekko. Raimei Ōtsutsuki gifted the Utrom Paul Gekko with the Ryuseken no Tsurugi. Years after Grand Civil War and World War II, two Paul Gekkos have secretly have created the Wizard Guild on the island known as Heaven Tail to combat Ch'rell and the Foot Clan. Family *Paul Gekko (Jedi)- Original Incarnation Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon